For science
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Sherry asks Gin a favor regarding the APTX – a very special one. And how could he possibly refuse to help her? Explicit GinSherry oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER:** The entire _Detective Conan_ series, including its characters, belong to **Gosho Aoyama**. This is a **non-profit fan work**.

* * *

 **For science**

'I bet he still wonders where we are, don't you?'

Gin laughed at Vodka's comment. It had been actually fun to confuse that politician, hiding from him behind every other corner as he made his way through the lonely corridors.

'And when he started calling us?' Gin remembered. His left hand hit the steering wheel as he widened his grin. 'He looked so ridiculous…'

'He thought he would catch us!' Vodka exclaimed. 'How awfully wrong he was…'

'We got what we wanted,' Gin added, 'and he ended up being the deceived one. Now it's time to go home and rest. What's that we have scheduled for tomorrow?'

'Well,' Vodka started, looking pensive, 'first we will be meeting…'

A ring interrupted the man's speech. Gin moved a hand into his coat and, keeping his eyes fixed on the road before him, got his mobile phone out. An exchange of glances was all it took for Vodka to grab it and push the two usual buttons.

'Hello?' Gin asked, raising his voice.

'Hi, it's me.'

Recognizing Sherry's voice, Gin let himself relax.

'Hi, Sherry,' he greeted her. 'How is it going?'

'Fine, fine,' she answered hurriedly. Gin frowned – something was wrong. 'Are you busy right now? There's a favor I'd like to ask you…'

'I was driving home,' he explained. 'I'm still driving, in fact. It's Vodka who's picked up the phone for me and turned the speaker on.'

'He's right there with you?'

The tone of Sherry's voice made Gin picture her blushing, as if her intentions when phoning him had not been exactly innocent. But, again, the hurry she seemed to be in… There was something he was still missing.

'Hi,' Vodka spoke.

'Hi, Vodka,' Sherry responded. Her embarrassment seemed to only increase. 'Listen, Gin – can you come to my laboratory? No offence to Vodka, but I'd rather discuss this favor I wanted to ask you… in private.'

'Okay,' Gin answered, nodding his head even if she could not see him. 'I can be there in half an hour.'

'Alright,' Sherry agreed. 'See you then. Bye, Vodka.'

'Bye,' Vodka repeated, and hung up. Then, following a moment of utter silence, he turned to Gin and asked, 'And what do you think she wants to ask you to do?'

Gin shrugged his shoulders and the black Porsche turned a corner.

'No idea.'

When Sherry opened the door of her laboratory for him, about thirty-five minutes later, Gin walked in with a handful of questions running around his head.

'Thanks for coming,' she started while guiding him down the corridor he was so used to.

'It's nothing. Isn't there anyone else here?' he asked, giving in only to his most innocent doubts. 'It's rather early – not even six.'

'I didn't expect it, either,' Sherry explained. 'Some are ill, some are working in other Organization laboratories today, some had the day off, some went home earlier. If I believed anyone could come, I would not have called you.'

'Is the matter that private?'

'More.'

'What is it, then?' Gin asked and, having finally arrived at the laboratory itself, took a seat on a stool next to Sherry's – which he recognized as hers because it stood in front of the only computer that was on in the entire room. 'What can I do for you?'

Sherry sat down on the stool next to him. She took a deep a breath.

'I told you I had made advances on the APTX, didn't I?' she started. 'The experiments on rats and mice have been successful. But I'm still not sure whether the drug will be effective on humans.'

'So now would be the time to start to use it on humans, you say?' he ventured.

'Not exactly,' she replied. 'Before I try it on people, on humans, I'd like to do a further test – to try it… on human cells.'

'Isn't that the same?' he questioned out loud. 'Trying it on human cells and whole human bodies, I mean.'

'Not necessarily. The reasons are too long to explain, but what matters right now is that I need human cells to try the drug on. And I need them to be alive,' she added, emphasizing her last words. A slight blush had started to color her cheeks. 'And… well, that's where you can… help me…'

'How exactly?' he asked. The more she spoke, the less he understood why she had called him. 'By talking to 'that person,' or what? Don't tell me,' he added, jokingly, 'that you want some cells of mine…'

'Actually, that's roughly it. But not in the way you think!' she hurried to exclaim, probably due to the face of horror Gin couldn't help making at her words. 'What I want is sperm.'

For the very first seconds after Sherry finished speaking, Gin had no idea what to say or think. Finally, he stuttered, 'What?'

'I need human cells that are alive and stay so for long enough for me to try the drug on them,' Sherry explained in a cold, scientific tone in spite of the bright-red blush that covered her cheeks. 'And sperm is the easiest, least aggressive alternative. Just by blowing you off, I could have a good handful of cells for me to use, without hurting anyone.'

Gin kept quiet, still too shocked to say anything coherent. At least, now he understood why she had acted with such secrecy.

'So,' he started after a while, 'you basically want to blow me off in order to get some sperm you can try the APTX on. Am I right?'

'Perfectly right,' she answered. 'Whether the APTX kills it is what I want to study. What do you say?'

'Well,' he responded, 'the prospect of a blowjob isn't something I'd normally reject…'

'So? Is that a yes, or a no?'

Gin kept quiet for a moment, pondering his answer.

'A yes. But…'

The smile on Sherry's lips, which had appeared at his 'yes,' died away in mere seconds. Gin grinned and moved his face closer to hers.

'… you're quite weird.'

Sherry laughed and, getting up from her stool, kneeled down on the floor in front of him.

'Break up with me,' she suggested with a joking smile of superiority while starting to move her hands around Gin's crotch. 'I'm a scientist above all.'

'I doubt other scientists do things like this,' he argued.

'I'm weird, then.' She unzipped his pants and, with a swift hand movement, took her boyfriend's cock out. 'Do you have a problem with that?'

Gin's smile widened as the cool air of the room stroked his dick.

'Of course not.'

His head fell back and a quiet moan came out of his lips when Sherry started stroking his penis. As she went on, he unconsciously clutched the borders of his seat. Sherry's warm hand moved carefully up and down, her thumb gently tapping his glans every few seconds and drawing circles on its tip. He closed his eyes, letting his mind be carried away by the growing pleasure that made his cock grow harder with every movement of his girlfriend's wrist.

The first lick she gave to his dick felt as good as he couldn't have expected. She started to run her tongue up and down, imitating the movement still carried out by her hand. At some point, her hand stopped moving. Gin, guessing from experience what came next, opened his eyes and looked down at his crotch, just in time to see Sherry smile at him and then shove his erect cock into her mouth.

His moans became louder, and he felt more than grateful that the laboratory was perfectly empty except for the two of them. He could feel the strong blush on his cheeks and the drops of sweat that had started to roll down his neck. Maybe he should have unbuttoned his coat at least – but it was too late now, and he decided he would rather suffer the heat than interrupt such situation to take his clothes off. Sherry speeded up her pace and so did Gin's moans. Had he been standing, he was quite sure that his knees would have failed him.

'I'm… I'm coming,' he grunted after a while, not without some effort.

At his words, Sherry slowly took her boyfriend's cock out of her mouth, pressed its glans against her lower lip and opened her mouth wide. Gin got even closer to orgasm in mere anticipation. While holding his dick against her mouth with one hand, she used the other one to resume stroking it, now faster than before. Her tongue played with the tip of his glans, causing Gin's moans to get only louder and faster with every lick.

He let out a broken cry while a thick load of milk-white semen flooded Sherry's mouth and covered her tongue almost entirely out of sight. Forcing the last drops out with a movement of her hand, she then stood up and turned to her working area. Gin saw her grab a Petri dish before he let his head fall back in exhaustion.

When his pulse and breath had both returned to a steady, relaxed pace, he looked at Sherry. By that time she was leaning onto a microscope. She held a very thin syringe with one hand. Gin gazed down at his cock, gradually loosing its erection, and pulled it back under his briefs.

After a while, Sherry finally turned away from the microscope and smiled at him.

'It's effective!' she informed him. He stood up and walked the few steps separating them. 'All sperm cells are dead. And do you know what this means?' she asked. Gin shook his head. 'It means the tests on humans can begin.'

'That's great!'

'And it's thanks to you.'

'I have done nothing,' he replied. 'Only have an orgasm.' Both laughed. 'You have worked on this drug for years. And thus…'

Sherry, who had briefly glanced at her microscope while he spoke, turned back at him and raised an eyebrow in amusement.

'… you deserve' he went on, gently caressing her shoulder, 'some sort of… reward, don't you think?'

'What kind of reward?' she inquired, playing his game.

Gin smiled and slowly dropped to his knees. His hands spread her legs apart and then he looked back up at Sherry's face.

'This kind of reward,' he answered with a grin. 'What do you say?'

Sherry made a wide smile.

Gin opened his eyes, only to find himself surrounded by the darkness of his bedroom. He sat up on the bed and looked around – he was alone.

After a few initial seconds of confusion, his memory started to work. Sherry had phoned him while he returned from a mission, only to tell him not to pick her up, as she was too busy at the laboratory and would take a taxi back home when she finished; and then he had wished her luck and driven the black Porsche to his own apartment, where he had gone to bed after a quick shower.

Gin let out a sigh and fell back on his bed. It had all been a dream, nothing else. And yet, he was now more interested in science than he had been in a very long time…

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

¡Hola! Hello! Hallo! こんにちは! Salut! Here comes Sherry Furude once more, ready for attack!

Surprisingly enough, **this fic has nothing to do with Tumblr requests**. It's been a while, hasn't it? The idea for this fic has been running through my mind for a long while now (maybe half a year?). It seemed so **weird** at first that **I did not dare to write it down!** What kind of scientist would do such thing as Sherry does in this fic? And then, some months ago, a solution came to my mind – making it all be a dream. And more specifically a dream of Gin's, because **he does not know as much about science and scientific procedures as Sherry does**.

Not having much more to say, I guess this it for this time. I hope you enjoyed the fic. I would be very glad to read your thoughts on it! And **do not hesitate to tell me of any mistakes you may find** , be them regarding grammar, spelling or whatever. **With your help, I'll become a better writer.**

 **Thank you very much for reading the fic!** See you next time!

Lots of love,

Sherry F.


End file.
